Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with rows of seating. The rows of seating within vehicles typically include seating assemblies that are forwardly-foldable to optimize cargo space within the vehicle. In some cases, when seating assemblies are folded forward to optimize cargo space, gaps, into which cargo may topple, exist between rows of seating assemblies. Additionally, cargo that is placed on the rear-side of forwardly-folded seating assemblies may damage the exterior of the seating assembly.